Optoelectronic modules, such as optoelectronic transceiver or transponder modules, are increasingly used in electronic and optoelectronic communication. Optoelectronic modules generally include an outer housing that at least partially encloses one or more transmitters and/or receivers, as well as one or more printed circuit boards (PCBs) with circuitry related to the transmitters/receivers, such as driving and amplifying circuitry. Electrical data signals generally pass through this circuitry as they pass between the transmitters/receivers and a host device in which the optoelectronic module is positioned.
Optoelectronic module Multi-Source Agreements (“MSAs”) specify among other things, package dimensions for optoelectronic modules. Conformity with an MSA allows an optoelectronic module to be plugged into a host device designed in compliance with the MSA. Some MSAs also specify positioning requirements for the PCB or PCBs relative to the housing. These positioning requirements can be difficult to achieve during the assembly of the PCB or PCBs within the housing. This difficulty is compounded when housing is a multi-piece housing and the optoelectronic module includes multiple PCBs.